


Prepare For Trouble

by Elsey8



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, Pining Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Sort Of, Twin Byleth, he doesn't know that yet, just a retold version of the tutorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey8/pseuds/Elsey8
Summary: Really this is just to lay a foundation for the many, many other pieces I have in this universe using Twin! Byleths. It's going to be angsty, so you can have a little crack now, as a treat.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Prepare For Trouble

The first time Dimitri meets him, its while he’s resigned to begging for help. An older mercenary stands at the forefront, two twins standing behind him, swords at opposite sides. It looks like the girl is right handed, and the boy is left handed. It’s a small detail that Dimitri notices through his panic, as well as the fact that these twins are identical. 

It’s a small detail that he takes note of, without truly thinking. 

“Of course we’ll help,” the old mercenary sighs. “Kobayashi, Ito, lets go.”

The twins step forward, determination set in their faces. Every emotion seems to be conveyed through their eyes, because as far as Dimitri can tell...they show no other facial expressions, no cues with their body language. If Dimitri weren’t looking directly at their eyes, he would’ve thought them completely emotionless. 

He fights alongside them, if that can really be what this is. He quickly learns that Kobayashi is left handed and Ito is right handed. It’s practically the only way to tell them apart, through heavy armor. The two of them don’t move from the other’s side, perfectly in harmony as they attack enemies. However, they do use him, Claude, and Edelgard effectively. Efficiently, they bark orders out, voice cutting through the battlefield easily. The old mercenary hardly steps in, staying in the back on his horse as he watches over the twins. They defeat the bandits with time to spare. Dimitri isn’t fooled, he knows the twins did most of the work, he watched with morbid curiousity as they easily cut their foes down. Only after they’d expended their own movements would they call on Dimitri, Edelgard, and Claude. 

It’s truly amazing. 

Dimitri stands talking to Edelgard about it, when it feels like the universe shifts. The two of them look up, just in time to watch the twins slide in front of them, swords at the ready. They parry and pin the bandits that had been running straight for them, apprehending them before they could get a step too close.

He hadn’t heard anything, hadn’t seen anything. If the twins hadn’t interferred, Dimitri wouldn’t have seen the bandits coming until it was too late. 

“Thank you,” Dimitri says, in absolute shock. 

Edelgard is stunned into complete silence. The twins glance at each other with a smirk and stand, watching the other mercenaries take the bandits for them. 

Kobayashi turns to him, nodding.

“You are welcome.” 

It’s the first time Dimitri hears him speak, and he comes to terms with how absolute star struck he is by these two.

Something about them feels like a mystery, like something he’d want to solve.    
At this point, Dimitri is still young, and he just thinks they’re cool. 

“Jeralt! Kiddos!” Alois, a solider at the monastery, comes crashing through the woods. “I’ve come to your rescue!” 

“We have it handled,” the mercenary, Jeralt, says. 

“Fancy runnin into you here, though!” Alois laughs, far too loud. “Let’s talk, old friend.”

Jeralt groans, but goes along anyway. 

Kobayashi takes his sister’s arm and tugs, and without even looking it’s as if Ito understands, and her eyes easily break away from Edelgard to follow her brother. They are as in tune off the battlefield as on it, and Dimitri watches them speak from afar, but no matter how hard he tries to listen he cannot make out a single word or expression they make. They mirror each other, so in sync that it’s hard to tell them apart. That’s dangerous. 

“Kids!”

The twins turn to Jeralt, stepping apart just enough for him to situate himself in between them. A hand on each of their shoulders, he steers them towards Alois. 

“You three, as well. You are heading to Garreg Mach, right?”

“Yeah let’s go!” Claude calls, already trudging along. 

So Dimitri goes. He goes along the path with the others, and he tries not to smile when Kobayashi says his family sounds the most interesting. On the walk Dimitri can’t seem to learn anything new about the twins, besides the fact that they are capable of smiling, when a small rabbit crosses their path. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The second time Dimitri “meets” him, its because Kobayashi has approached him in the courtyard. He’s grinning, a show of emotion that Dimitri is completely off-put by. He was sure that type of reaction was reserved for cute animals. 

“I’ve heard you and your sister are going to be teaching here, yes?”

He nods.

“And you’ll be in charge of one of the Houses?”

Another nod.

“Did anyone from the Blue Lions catch your eye?”

He hums, tapping his chin, then nods.

“If you tell me who I can tell you more about them!”

Dimitri is trying very hard, really. He is trying to be polite, to keep up conversation, to get Kobayashi to talk to him. To get something more out of him than simple nods. 

“You.”

Dimitri desperately tries to keep his emotions in check. He supposes he got some sort of reaction at least. It’s still only a one-word answer, but it’s better than nothing. 

“I am the crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and I’m the House Leader of the Blue Lions. There’s not much else to know.”

Kobayashi frowns, and Dimitri scrambles to fix it. He’s just so caught up in trying to make Kobayashi smile again that he just says the first thing that comes to mind. 

“Edelgard is my stepsister. Oh my goddess don’t tell her I told you.”

But Kobayashi smiles so brightly, then covers his mouth and giggles. So it’s worth it, even if Edelgard buries an axe in his head.

Kobayashi says something that may not be in the common language, then laughs again. 

“You’re lying,” he insists, shaking his head.

Two words. Laughter. Dimitri counts his small victories with reverence. 

“I’m serious. My father, Lambert, married Edelgard’s mother.”

He doesn’t say that he thinks a part of Edelgard died during the experiments, and that their sibling status probably means nothing to her now. He doesn’t say that it doesn’t matter anyway, because they’re destined for different paths. He doesn’t say that Edelgard hardly even talks to him now. He doesn’t say anything to give away that the fact is not quite as silly and random as Kobayashi probably assumes it is. 

“I’m going to join your house,” Kobayashi says it like it’s a secret, even winking. “And Ito is going to join Edelgard. But we want to confuse people, make them think there’s only one of us. Are you in?”

It’s the most Kobayashi...or...the Professor has ever said to him. More than words. Sentences. Joking around as if they are co-conspirators. Dimitri is too swept up in that to truly process what he’s being asked. Kobayashi looks hopeful. He just wants to say yes. 

“Yes,” he says.

Then after a moment, “Wait what?”

“You already agreed! I’m going to let Lady Rhea know of my decision.”

Dimitri stands there for a while, dumbfounded. He was so different from when Dimitri had met him on that battlefield, stone faced and seemingly merely an extension of his sister. They had seemed like the same person, just split. Like maybe they were originally supposed to be one and one day they just decided to become two. 

Today, he was smiling and joking and saying words, no, full sentences. 

It’s been a single day, and Dimitri just wants more. He wants to hear more laughter, more jokes, more schemes, more sentences. He wants to see the full range of those emotions. 

So far he’s confessed his relation to Edelgard and agreed to deceive his classmates, all in pursuit of this. 

He’s in a lot of trouble. And he’s certainly going to be in a lot more as long as this continues. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah like I said this is just the first of many to come so. Keep an eye out if you liked this! It's about to get a lot sadder


End file.
